In many circumstances, it is desirable to obtain a binary value which is an interpolated value lying between two multi bit binary values where the ratio of the two values is determined by a third multi bit value. For example, in a color video monitor of the type that is commonly used with personal computers, each color which can be displayed by the monitor is typically coded as an eight bit binary number. It is desirable with such a system to be able to obtain a "mixed color" signal, which color lies between two other colors on the established color spectrum. This is especially useful at the edges of the monitor screen where a background or border color is displayed at the edges of the screen. In order to provide a pleasing transition between the border color and the main portion of the display, it is desirable to interpolate between the two binary numbers which represent the main display color and the border color.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a interpolator circuit which can interpolate between two multi bit binary values.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an interpolation circuit in which the ratio of the two multi bit binary values is determined by a third multi bit binary value.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide an interpolation circuit which can be implemented as an integrated circuit.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide an interpolation circuit which is capable of being operated in a "pipelined" manner.